


Por esses olhos violetas

by Pipezinha



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, What-If
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eu me baseei um pouco no episódio 10 de Gravitation, quando Hiro anuncia que vai deixar o Bad Luck. Ele se confessa apaixonado por Ayaka-chan. E se durante o papo ele não dissesse exatamente isso?  E se a conversa enveredasse por caminhos mais sensuais e tivesse um final surpreendente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por esses olhos violetas

_Shuuichi POV_ (odeio esse nome! Vou chamá-lo de Shindo) 

 _Aqui estou eu, no quarto do Hiro, tentando convencê-lo a não deixar o Bad Luck. Como ele pode pensar nisso? O Bad Luck nasceu das nossas cabeças, da nossa vontade de fazer sucesso... Como continuar sem ele? Só nessa cabecinha vermelha mesmo... Ele está nervoso, fumando sem parar. …É o quarto cigarro que ele apaga em menos de uma hora de conversa. E eu não sou tão baka como ele pensa. Já saquei tudo o que ele quer dizer nas entrelinhas..._  

_ … É o Yuki, não é? 

_ Han? 

_ … É o Yuki, esse negócio de sair nos jornais que temos um caso, que eu moro lá com ele... 

_ Bem... é... é, sim. A gente ta tendo sucesso por manipulação da mídia. Não é pelo nosso próprio esforço. Isso me deixa deprimido, nauseado, me diminui.  

_ Só por isso, Hiro? 

_ O que mais seria, Shindo-kun? 

_ A gente se conhece desde a escola, Hiro. Você nunca teve segredos pra mim...  

Nakano olha bem pro rosto do seu melhor amigo, seu parceiro desde sempre:

 “Esses olhos violetas...” — Não tou com segredos com você, agora...

 _ Mentira! Pode me contar! Pode me dizer o quanto você odeia o Yuki, quanto você não suporta me ver com ele, o quanto você tem ciúmes! Você não quer me ver feliz! Seu egoísta! Me deixando, deixando nosso sonho por ciuminho besta!

  _Hiroshi_ POV

  _Mas o que esse baka ta dizendo? Que eu não gosto dele, que eu não quero vê-lo feliz? Pois se inúmeras vezes fui eu, o tonto aqui, atrás do todo-poderoso Uesagi Eire, ameaçar quebrar a cara dele se maltratasse o babaquinha aqui. Eu sou muito besta mesmo. Olha só como ele ta nervosinho. Olha só como ele fica lindo nervosinho assim... Olha só como os olhos violetas brilham... E a boca..._

De repente, silêncio no quarto, só quebrado minutos depois por um ofego surpreso. Shindo tentava buscar ar, após o beijo mais quente de toda sua vida.  Hiroshi desviou o olhar, envergonhado. Tinha se traído! Agora já estava feito, não tinha mais volta. Talvez agora Shuuichi fosse embora, para seguir com sua carreira adiante...

 Mas o garoto de cabelos rosados estava paralisado, de boca aberta ainda, respirando fortemente. E o próprio Shindo buscou os lábios de Nakano para outro beijo. Este ficou surpreso no início mas não vacilou. Caprichou no segundo também. E nos outros que se sucederam.

 O quarto de Hiro começou a ficar abafado. A lógica mandava que eles buscassem refrigério, o que fizeram se despindo, apressadamente. Hiro avançou no pescoço de Shuuichi, mordendo e lambendo, enquanto este procurava o apoio da cama, onde se jogou em cima.

 Hiro engatinhou pra cima de Shindo, um sorriso predador nos lábios. Shindo teve um pouco de vergonha daquele sorriso. Mas abriu as pernas e os braços para acolher o seu melhor amigo, aquele rapaz de cabelos vermelhos que estava acima dele agora, atacando seus mamilos com vontade, fazendo suas costas se arquearem por vontade própria. As mãos de Nakano passeavam pelas laterais do corpo de Shuuichi, acariciando e beliscando, até chegarem nos glúteos onde seguraram e apertaram com vontade. Shindo gemeu um “ah, safadinho” mas ergueu os quadris pra facilitar o acesso.

 Nakano riu e deslizou a língua pelo abdômen do outro garoto, demorando-se propositalmente no umbigo. Enquanto Shindo reclamava, um dedo atrevido ia se insinuando pela fenda das nádegas até encontrar seu destino e avançar pelo canal. Uma reclamação de dor foi iniciada, mas perdeu todo sentido de ser, assim que a boca do ruivo alcançou outro ponto sensível do garoto de olhos violetas.

 Enquanto a língua e os lábios de Hiroshi massageavam o órgão de Shindo, mais um dedo e outro acompanhavam o primeiro na exploração do território a ser conquistado. Até que tocaram naquele ponto mágico, que faz os homens verem estrelas. Shindo pulou uma vez e outra, gemendo de prazer. Logo os gemidos se tornaram súplicas:

 _ _Onegai,_ Hiro-chan... não seja mau...

 _ O que foi, Shindo-kun? Quer alguma coisa?

 _ Claro que eu quero, seu sádico! Quero você!

 _ Mas você já não me tem, Shuuichi?

 _ Dentro de mim, Hiro! Agora, neste exato momento! Vem, vai...

 _ Com todo prazer, meu querido... Agora mesmo...

 E se sentou na cama, puxando o outro pra sentar em cima dele. Shindo veio rebolando e se empalou cuidadosamente. Olhos azuis cruzaram com os violetas e Shindo inclinou a cabeça para outra rodada de beijos. Mãos alcançaram cabelos e bocas ficaram ocupadas em beijos e mordidas. Os corpos iniciaram a dança mais antiga do mundo, e cada vez mais Nakano invadia o interior de Shindo mais fundo, atingindo sua próstata e levando o amigo às alturas. O membro do outro garoto era friccionado entre ambos os corpos. Shuuchi gritava, sem pudor nenhum, o prazer que estava sentindo. A voz rouca de Hiroshi o acompanhava e o incentivava. Até que mergulharam no vórtice do orgasmo.

 Nakano deitou-se com cuidado, trazendo Shuuichi com ele, acomodando-o em seu peito.

  _Nakano_ POV

  _Agora é hora da verdade. Não vou negar nada. Eu até poderia, dizer que foi um tesão momentâneo, uma vontade irresistível. … uma meia verdade, porque eu sempre tive vontade de fazer isso. Mas não vamos nos ver mais. Posso dizer o que eu penso e sinto._

_ Shindo-kun...

_ Hmmm...

_ Eu... eu...

_ Cara, isso foi demais! Faz tempo que eu não tenho um sexo tão bom! Nunca soube que você beijava tão bem...

_ Ainda bem que você gostou... Você também beija bem... Err... mas sabe, preciso te dizer...

_ Então diz, oras!

_ Bem... Sabe quando você disse que eu não quero te ver feliz? Eu quero muito te ver feliz... quero porque... eu te amo tanto, Shuuichi. Sempre te amei... Eu sempre tive vontade de fazer amor com você...

_ E porque nunca me disse?

_ Porque eu não sabia como você ia reagir... E agora, com o Yuki Eire na jogada, o grande escritor... foi muito bom como despedida...

_ Do que ce ta falando? Ficou louco? Agora é que eu não vou deixar você sair mesmo do Bad Luck. Eu também sempre quis saber como você beijava e talz. Já andei tendo uns sonhos eróticos ai com você... Tenho que dizer que a realidade é bem melhor do que eu pensei...

_ Mas...mas...

_ Pelo que sempre me constou, Hiro-chan, você era hetero. Quais minhas chances? Nenhuma, né? Eu não queria avançar e perder o amigo...

Era demais para o coração do ruivo. Mas ele era muito correto. Tinha que perguntar.

_ E o Yuki?

_ Não sei. Talvez ele fique aliviado pelo fato de eu sair da casa dele. Talvez ele sinta minha falta. Quem sabe o que ele está pensando agora? Quem sabe o que ele vai pensar depois? Eu não me importo com nada agora que não seja repetir a dose.

_ Repetir a dose?

_ To com vontadinha de Hiroshi Nakano de novo... e pelo visto, ele também.

Riram muito antes de voltarem a se beijar.

 _Shindo_ POV

_Quem diria? Eu sempre quis te-lo assim, me beijando e fazendo amor comigo. Mas sempre tive medo de perdê-lo se eu pedisse. Yuki é muito bom de cama, mas é frio e distante. Eu quero mais de um namorado que ser apenas bom de trepada. Os jornais talvez enlouqueçam, o Mr. K talvez enlouqueça, mas sei que ele vai saber manipular muito bem esse novo fato._

_Nakano_ POV

_Tudo que eu sempre quis. Me perder nesse corpo, me afundar nesses olhos violetas... Se eu não tivesse me arriscado a perder tudo de uma vez, perderia muito mais... Oh, o que ele está fazendo com essa boca? Hmmmm..._

**Author's Note:**

> Feito e postado a primeira vez em 27/09/2005


End file.
